Detectives and Winged Heroes
by Ato-sama
Summary: Levi is a detective working on a case: Factory. A guy keeps intruding. When Erwin brings in help: CSI. Turns out these CSI people aren't who they say they are. And they have something to do with the 'Factory'. Warning: yaoi, Ereri. Police AU.
1. Chases and Interuptions

**This story is a make up one for the discontinued Ereri story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Snk or the characters. Only the plot.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Location: Central Park, New York**

*Crunch*

A constant sound was all Levi could here, besides the panting and the wind rushing around him as he sprinted through Central Park. He saw a shadow up ahead diving in a bush. 'Idiot' was all that came to his mind.

He rushed to the bushes where the shadowed man had hid. All Levi saw was the man tied up and gagged, hanging limply off of a lamp post. Levi sighed. 'Again?'

He took out his cellphone and dialed a number well knowed to him. It ringed once, when it stopped and a deep, yet not to deep voice questioned him. "Levi, did you get the perp?" The raven haired man replied with a 'no'.

"What? Why what happened?" The voice on the other line asked.

The raven haired male ignored the pleas of the tied up man and informed the other.

"_He_ happened again, Erwin. This guy keeps doing the NYPD's work. I say we should stop fucking around with these other guys, and start wrapping this case"

Erwin sighed. "I'll send Petra and Hanji to come pick you and the perp up. When your back at the station fill out a witness form. Then go home and get some rest. You'll need it. I got permission to start this case with some help"

Great now he was stuck with shitty four eyes and paper work. 'Wait, help?'

"What kind of help?" Levi questioned, clearly agitated if he was assigned to work with others. He did everyone of his cases solo. No matter what anyone said, and he was declared by the mayor himself that Levi was a one man army. So he saw and had NO need for _help._

"I'll get to it tomorrow at the meeting. Just some rest. That's an order." Erwin demanded, then hang up. Levi simply 'Tch' and waited for shitty four eyes and Petra to get im to the station.

_My name is Levi Ackerman. I'm 35 and live in New York, if you didn't already fucking know that. I'm apart of the NYPD police force and I'm second in charge. I have a simple life, if you call hunting down criminals, almost getting blown to smitherens by terrorists' bombs (and Hanji) a few times, almost getting killed, and ocasionally killing criminals if needed, simple. Then yes, my life is simple. Until the Factory Case came into the eyes of the NYPD. It's about a whole cult who kills people. Sometimes to make clothing, sell the organs (or whole people) to the black market, to make drugs, to keep people quiet about things, or for the hell of it. It wasn't just the case, it was the one person who came along into it. _

**Well hope this makes up for the lost Ereri story. *sniffs* We'll miss you!**

**Next chapter will come out Thursday. Hopefully.**

**Let's cross our fingers.**

**Enjoy, my dumplings~**


	2. Meeting Help and A Dark Foe

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'SnK' or it's charactors. Amd excuse me, I don't know to much about police work. I know everything be cause of 'Castle' and 'Law and Order'.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxOoooooooooOxxxxxxxxxxxX**

~Levi's PoV~

God. Do I hate that brat.

The stupid brat always shows up right before I can catch MY suspects. It's bad enough that we have a case: The Factory Case. Now we have another one: Ghost Man Case. Which shitty glasses named.

I suggested 'The fucking brat who gets in my way Case'

Hanji's case name does make sense. We never see or have witnesses to know his/her idenity and we have no evidence to prove who, or I dare say what is interrupting with the Factory Case.

For some reason this 'Ghost Man' only helps if we (and by 'we' I mean ME) find a suspect of the Factory Case.

And now I have to do a bunch of paperwork 'cause of him. It's like a daliy routine of mine: Find suspect, Chase said suspect, Find suspect tied up, and do paperwork.

So now Erwin's bringing in _'help'._

Great.

~~~~~~~At police station~~~~~~~~

I waited for the clock to say 12 o'clock. That was when I could actually eat without getting disturbed by shitty glasses.

'Finally' I thought when it was eating time. Then Hanji, aka shitty glasses ran towards me full speed. I dodged the brown haired maniac from clashing into me. She groaned and pushed herself up off the ground.

"What do you want, shitty glasses?" I questioned. 'I just want to fucking eat'

"Why do you call me that, are my glasses dirty or something?!" She half talked, half yelled in my ear. I sent an annoyed glare at her. I so do not want to do this right now.

"Erwin called a meeting to introduce the 'help' that would be coming" Hanji made quotation marks around the word 'help'.

I made a 'Tch' sound and walked off to the meeting room. "H-Hey wait for me!" Hanji yelled.

'Why can't I just eat or do anything for that matter in peace'

~~~~~~~Normal PoV~~~~~~~

Levi opened the door and Petra, Erwin, and five brats that looked way to young to be here in the room. Hanji and Levi took the two empty seats at the far end.

Erwin stood up, "Now everyone, we are all aware of the leak of the Factory Case and the person intruding." Erwin questioned, well more like stated.

Everyone nodded. "Good. Now Levi Petra, Hanji, and I are going to help so slove 'The Ghost Man Case', but also the CSI's best agents are too" Erwin said.

If Levi had water, he would of done a spit take. 'Why would the CSI help with something like this, something's up" Levi thought. While Levi was supesious, Hanji was excited, and Petra was shocked yet pleased.

Erwin invited a blonde boy with big bright blue eyes to where he was standing.

The boy cleared his throat. "Hello, my name is Armin Arlert and I'm encharge of my friends and comrades." 'Armin' said in a femine, yet strong voice.

A black haired girl with a scarfed drapped on he neck, stood up as Armin sat down. "My name is Mikasa Ackerman" She said in a monotone voice.

A short guy with a shaved head stood. "Connie Springer is my name" He stated.

A tall guy with a horse-face smirked, "I'm Jean Kirschtein." 'Smug little brat' Thought Levi.

Lastly a brown haired girl stood. "I'm Sasha Blouse" Then took a bite from a...Potato?

Armin stated, "We'll be helping with both cases. We're glad to work with the top in the class" He looked towards Levi and smiled.

~~~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~~~

It was dark, except the light radiating (?) off a computer screen, a figure was blocking some light. The myterious figure smirked. On the screen was a securety video of the meeting in the NYPD station.

"You think you can hide _him_ from me, Commander? Well then, let the game of hide-and-seek, begin." The figure chuckled, it soon turned into a insane laugh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxOoooooooooooooOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**I'm sorry this came out late. I was finishing it Thursday, when someone intrupped me and stayed the night, so I couldn't get it done.**

**Eren will come soon, I hope. I'm kind of just winging it right now.**

**(?) This means I don't know if the word is spelled right. I don't have spell check and I'm too lazy to check it myself.**

**Wait next Thursday my dumplings~**


	3. Bar fights and Coffee Interents

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'AoT' or its characters.**

Levi was beyond pissed and had a headache coming on. 'I'm going to the bar.' Levi grabbed his black trench coat and his keys to his black car. He jumped in the car and turned on the radio for some back round music. When he finally arrived he parked his car and walked into the bar. Immediately the flashing lights and the stench of sweat made Levi flinched. He sighed and treaded to the counter where the bar-tender was. He signaled the scruffy man over. "What would you like, Levi?" He asked. Levi came here often ever since the Factory Case was discovered. It gave him a lot of stress, so to relieve it he would come here and hook up with someone.

"Just some vodka." The bar-tender nodded and poured a glass and handed him the glass. Levi took a sip as he scanned the room, the liquid burned his throat, while he looked for someone to release his sexual frustration on. As he looked he saw a guy about 5'7 walk into the bar. He had on a long black and white coat that went down to his feet and his hood was covering up his facial features. Under the coat was a black shirt and white jeans. He had straps that connected to two metal boxes at his side and he had brown boots that came up to his knees. The man scanned the room as if looking for something, then he walked to a booth near the back exit.

Levi raised an eyebrow. For some reason, he was interested in this mysterious brat. Levi was about to make his way over to the figure, when four well-dressed men stormed into the bar. The man in the booth stood up and tried to get to the exit. But when he tried one of the men in a suit grabbed him from behind. Levi watched as the brat struggled to get out of the other man's grip. Levi thought he should intervene, but what happened next made him stay seated.

The white-coated man lifted up a leg and a blade came out of his boot. He brought it down and it penetrated the man's crotch. The man was immediately released as the now injured suited man fell down to his knees clutching his bleeding balls, screaming. The remaining three men rushed the white-coated man. He kicked one of the men's neck, making him fall to the ground. One of the two non-injured men pulled out a gun and everyone in the bar got down or ran out. The gun fired and the target dodged the bullet, kicking the gun out of the man's hand. The two men were shot in the shoulder and the white-coat man fled from the scene.

As soon as he left, Levi pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" A voice came from the other side. "Erwin, come to the bar on Queen's Street. A fight went down and people are injured."

"I'll be there with back up as soon as possible." Erwin stated and hung up. Just 10 minutes later Erwin and backup came. 'Well, so much for a relaxing night'

~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~

Levi sighed as he drove. Last night was a pain. Now he has three cases to take care of. Levi was on his way to his favorite cafe. He finally arrived to the old fashioned building and entered it. He saw about a few people in the cafe, but walked past them to the counter in the front. Instead of seeing the blond-haired girl named Christa, he saw a brown-haired boy with the most stunning green eyes he's ever seen and the name tag said 'Eren.' 'He's cute' Levi thought. It didn't bother him that he was gay and he didn't deny it either.

"What would you like sir?" Eren said with a smiled. "You," Levi smirked as Eren's face became red. "For now, I'll have black coffee, but that doesn't mean I won't still have you~" Levi purred. If even possible, Eren's face became even more red than before. "W-What's your name, sir?" Eren stuttered. "Levi, but you can call me Heichou," Eren simply nodded, "Your order will be ready in a moment, Levi."

Levi went to a table and sat down. In five minutes, he heard Eren call his name and walked up to grab his coffee. "You know, I wasn't kidding when I wanted you," Levi grabbed a napkin, wrote his number on it and gave it to a blushing Eren. "Call me sometime Eren and I'll take you out on a date," Levi stated. Eren nodded, "I'll think about it." Levi finished his coffee and walked off to the station.

**A short chapter for a person with writers block. Finally Eren makes an appearance and a sorta fight scene. **


	4. Agreements and Learning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'AoT'**

Levi's PoV

I sitting in front of the board in the precinct that had only two sentences on it. I rubbed my forehead out of irritation. _'Why the fuck has this to be so hard to do!?' _I yelled into my brain. I was about to just get up and go when a coconut sat down next to me. It was really awkward until I decided to speak, "Do you have any idea what these cases are put on all one board?" I was really wondering that. Usually, we take care of important cases first in this case, The Factory and Ghost Man cases. They were linked together so I got that, it's just what does a simple bar fight have to do with anything?

As if knowing about my confusion he stated, "I put them there."

"Why the fuck would you?"

Ignoring my vulgar language he restarted, "I thought they could be together. From our whole knowledge most of, the chases and the appearing and disappearing of the 'ghost man' have been on Queen's. And this man is mysterious and left without any use of doors or windows and he was never seen." What he just said didn't make any sense to me. "Armin. I don't recall any chases on Queen's and in the bar I'm sure I saw him go out a back door." He looked at me and took out a beige folder. "Well, everyone else has and even Cheif Erwin wrote it down in the files. And in the bar fight there were witnesses that confirmed "It was like he was never there in the first place". But it does explain in your reports you have been writing down incorrect information. How weird..." He trailed off.

I was astonished, but I kept my cold exterior. Was I really that stressed out that I imagined things like that? Well, I guess it makes more sense than recurring chase places and ghost people. Armin was about to say something, but shitty glasses decided to show up. "Levi! Some guy's calling for you. He sounds really cute too!" She squealed, annoyingly I might add. "Excuse me." I murmured as I walked off with shitty glasses who wouldn't shut up. I quickly picked up the phone as fast I could and s familiar voice spoke through the other side. "Hello? Levi-Heichou, it's me Eren from the coffee shop."

"Ah, yes Eren. Have you considered my offer?" I asked. "Yeah! And I'd love too! About tomorrow. Six ok?" He squeaked, damn he's cute even over the phone. "I have no problem with that. Eren~" I rolled the 'r' in his name and I practically felt his face heat up through the phone. "I live on Queen's Street, apartment 13." My heart stopped, he lives on Queen's Street. That's where the 'Ghost Man' shows up and he only shows up when 'The Factory' people are there trying to kill or kidnap someone. I hope nothing happened or has happened to him. "Don't worry babe, I'll be there. Bye." And I hung up. This is going to be a long ass night. _  
_

~~~Eren's PoV~~~

After Levi hung up I looked to the crumbling wall where a picture was of my family was. I glared at my five-year-old self with pure hate. _'If only I could take back everything and trade with them, but not him who put me in this mess' _Of course I was talking about my sister and my mom, I would give it all up just to see them again. And my crap father I had to see him every time he came back to this shit apartment. Because of my parents divorce my mom won only my sister while father won me. It's not like I didn't love him, it was just his DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) made it hard to want to be around him. He had three other personalities and they were all dark.

The first one was the abusive dad, he just beats me up mentally and physically. The next one was the scientist, as I called him, he does experiments one me. Bad ones like fusing different DNA with mine, attaching things to me, and injecting me with liquids. The last, most horrifying one, was... I heard the door swing open and thumps echoed off the walls making it seem more dramatic than what people thought it would be. To me was to see if my real dad was there or one of his personalities coming home. "Oh, Eren~" A deep voice purred, rolling the 'r' in my name like Levi did. Just like that I knew who it was, the third and worst personality of them all. He pushed the door lightly and tip-toed it seemed toward me. He hugged me from behind and lightly nibbled on the shell of my ear. I shivered out of disgust flinching as he trailed his way to warm hands up my shirt. "P-Please." I whimpered and pretended to moan. He would, usually stop if I did that, but I was wrong.

He continued to trail his hands up my chest and he pushed me, roughly, down on the bed. He literally ripped my shirt off and my pants and panties, which he would always make me wear. I heard a familiar zip of his zipper and without preparing he pushed into me. So much pain._ **"Yeah, but you know you like it~"**_A darker side of my brain whispered. "S-Shut up," I growled as I felt like I was being ripped in half. I didn't want to, but I was starting to moan lightly. I hated that it was this way. Every time he did this I would always be in pain, but by the time it was done I would be secretly wanting more. He chuckled looking into my eyes, "My little slut, you're so pretty when you moan." He started going faster and harder. This process went on until morning.

~~~Le time skip Eren's PoV~~~

I woke up in my bed butt ass naked. Speaking of butts, my ass hurts but I know it'll fade. It always has. I glanced at the clock and it was only 10! I sighed, "Might as well go see 'em since he's in town." I got dressed into a green tang top and black skinny jeans. Since it was slightly cold where my friend was at I put on a horizontal black and white striped hoodie and I put on black converse. I walked out of my room not bothering to brush my hair. It'll just look the some anyway. I looked about only to find that father wasn't here. "Score!" I yelled, glad to get rid of him.

I just walked out with my wallet and locked the door. Wouldn't want people to steal anything, again. I approached the building and entered only to find a secretary there at a desk. She looked up and asked, "State name and business?" I replied, "Jake Bolt, "I used my alias, "And I'm here to see a friend, Armin Arlert." She nodded and dialed a number into a landline. "Mr. Arlert a 'Jake Bolt' is here to see you." She nodded, "Oh, okay." She put down the phone and pointed toward a set of doubled doors. "Go right in there." I walked through the doors and saw who I thought I'd never see here.

Levi.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

**Sorry for a long wait. **

**P.S. I don't know much about DID so please don't get offended if I got the concept wrong. But you'll learn more about Eren's dad later *wink***


End file.
